Oswald Adventures 04: Return of the Gray Mouse
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Miklos has returned, ready to take his revenge on Mickey after all these years. Takes place only a couple of days after Oswald Adventures 03: Burbank Station.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

"Who knew it would be so hard to make it back here." An elderly woman asker herself as she walked down a neighborhood sidewalk. Her eyes set on a small yellow house with a red jalopy parked in the drive way. She walked through the picket fence gate and warily made it up the three steps. Her bony finger push the door bell, getting a voice to call out "I'm coming!"

The door pulled opened a moment later only for the mouse to be surprised at the height of his visitor. "Oh, hello?"

"You don't recognize me?" the woman asked as she placed a hand to her chest in disbelief. She pushed her way in, making sure to close the door behind herself before saying with a deeper masculine voice, "Come on, Mickey. I'm sure you can remember me."

Mickey's face quickly changed from confusion to anger as the voice clicked, "Miklos." Mickey realized.

Before the mouse, the old woman unbuttoned her dress and let it fall to the floor to reveal a gray mouse in a wig on stilts. "See, you do remember me." Miklos said, the stilts retracting into his shoes so he could be eye to eye with Mickey. "And hopefully my promise."

"It's been more than fifty years, Miklos." Mickey warned, his hands gripping into fists at the ready as a smile grew on his face. "I'm not the mouse you remember."

"No, you're not." Miklos smiled back, relaxed as he watched his opponent. "Finding your brother and helping him defeat a monster being just the first of many things that I've missed. I'm impressed."

"Ya, sure, but you're late." Mickey pointed out. "I know how you work, but yet I've already come home from an adventure. What's your plan this time?"

"This." Miklos reached out first, ready to grab Mickey by the neck only to grab air as his adversary ducked and rolled away.

Mickey jumped back to his feet, punching Miklos in the shoulder only to find his feet dropping out from under him and forcing him to his back as Miklos grabbed for his head only to miss as Mickey rolled away, into the hall wall.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thanks again, Mickey." Chief O'Hara mentioned as he finished filling out the report. "We didn't even know Miklos was back in town."

"Neither did I until he tried to knock me out." Mickey admitted. "Oh, and don't forget last time. Maybe you should find a way of securing him up before he wakes up."

"I've already got the boys putting him in a strait jacket chained to the wall of his cell." O'Hara explained. "A bit medieval, but the best we can do for that escape artist."

"Thanks, Chief." Mickey waved before leaving the police. He walked down the sidewalk with his hands in pockets as he took in the world around him.

"Hey Mickey, I heard you just got back in town." A voice called from in front of the War-Drum News. Mickey smiled at the old dog as he stopped a few feet away. "How's Ortensia recovering?"

"As good as she can looking after her children as well." Mickey laughed before admitting, "Really, she's doing well. Oswald's doing what he can to help her."

"I'd heard she got beat up pretty bad." The news hound admitted. "Anyway I could get an interview with her?"

"You'd have to ask her." Mickey shrugged. "Do you know their address?"

"No, could you give it to me?" Mr. Foozle asked, pulling out his notebook and pencil.

Mickey took the paper and quickly scribbled down an address close to his own before giving it back to the man.

"Thanks Mickey." Mr. Foozle said, reading the address. "I'll get over there right now and see if she'll give me some scoop."

"Good luck." Mickey wished before leaving the man who'd run back into his newspaper shop. As the mouse walked, he looked in the palm of his hand as a gold watch band twisted in his fingers. After checking it over, he shoved the watch in his pocket with a smile.

-.-.-.-

Knock Knock

"Oh, come on!" Oswald hissed under his breath. He wiped his hands on the apron tied around his waist as he put a pause on making dinner before walking out of the kitchen, glancing into the living room as he passed to see his wife sleeping on the sofa. The bandage around her head and cast on her left arm reminding him of what he couldn't protect her from.

Oswald opened the front door only to be surprised at seeing a reporter. His face hardened as he stepped out, onto the porch to shut the door behind himself so Ortensia wouldn't be woken up.

"Mickey said Ortensia might be able to give me an interview." Mr. Foozle explained.

"Mickey!?" Oswald exclaimed, surprised. "No, I told him she couldn't have any visitors. How did you even get our address?"

"Same source, your brother." Mr. Foozle admitted.

"Look, I'll give you the same thing I probably told you when I first talked to all the reporters." Oswald said, wanting to get back inside. "Julius and Pete kidnapped Ortensia and Minnie rescued her. If anybody, you could talk to Minnie if she hasn't told you her story already."

"She has. I published it yesterday." Mr. Foozle said as he put his pencil and paper back in his pocket. "Oh well, thanks for your time."

"I wanna know why Mickey sent you here." Oswald said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I told him she needed her rest."

"I don't know." Mr. Foozle shrugged. "Doesn't seem quite like him." He looked down at his left wrist only to pause. "You have any idea what time it is? I seem to have lost my watch."

"A little after five." Oswald said. "Good luck at the newspaper biz. I gotta get back to cooking diner."

"I hope Ortensia gets better soon." Mr. Foozle said as Oswald walked back into his house.

"Who was it?" a groggy voice asked as springs moved from under the weight.

"Just Mr. Foozle from the War-Drum." Oswald said, walking into the living room to see Ortensia rubbing at her eye with her good arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." Ortensia smiled as Oswald sat down on the sofa next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, letting him place an arm around her. "Better, really, though it could be the pain meds."

"At least your fur's growing back." Oswald pointed out, running his hand over the small new furs on her right arm. "I gotta go back to cooking dinner."

"No, I want my snuggle bunny." Ortensia protested, moving her casted left arm to lay on his lap. "I'm not hungry anyway."

"Alright, snuggle kitty." Oswald smiled as he continued to stroke her soft fur, carefully avoiding the new fur and places he knew were still bruised.

The night before last kept running through his head, when he'd finally been able to land on the train and help Minnie take on Julius and Putrid Pete. How he wanted those two in jail, but they escaped. What they did to his wife… He pulled her closer, never wanting to lose her again.

A rumbled ripped through his thoughts before Ortensia started to snicker as she sat back up. "I guess you should get back to dinner, before your stomach complains any louder."

"It can complain all it wants, as long as I've got you." Oswald said, leaning back to her to kiss her on the cheek. As he sat back up his stomach growled even louder, as if in protest of what he said.

"Go make dinner." Ortensia ordered with a smirk. "At least Minnie offered to take care of the bunny children or you'd be making a lot more than just a small dinner."

"Thankfully." Oswald admitted, standing up. "I don't think I could keep them in line and take care of you."

"Hey!"

"You know what I mean." Oswald rolled his eyes with a smile before heading back into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thank you, Aunt Minnie." Oswald Junior 420 said as the last of the bunny children got their bowl of carrot soup.

Minnie smiled as she watched the rabbit go off to find a place to eat before leaning against her kitchen counter.

"Was that everybody?" Daisy asked, putting the ladle back in the big pot on the stove.

All four hundred and twenty of them." Minnie nodded. "Thanks for helping."

"No need, though Donald might wanna hear that." Daisy admitted, leaning to look out the kitchen door into the crowded living room. She noticed the white duck in the sea of blue as he made his way back into the kitchen.

"Oswald owes me. Big." Donald grumbled as he threw away used napkins.

"Just shut up and watch them." Daisy ordered. "We're doing this for Ortensia."

The phone rang, getting Minnie to pull the old land line from the kitchen wall and to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Minnie, how's the kids?" Oswald's voice asked.

"Eating dinner right now." Minnie informed.

"If you want you can shoo them back over here after they eat." Oswald offered.

"Are you sure Ortensia's ready to have a full house again?" Minnie asked, worried for her friend.

"She's the one who wants them over here." Oswald admitted.

"Ok, we'll walk them over when they're done." Minnie was about to put the phone up when Oswald caught her.

"Hey, has Mickey been acting strange today?" Oswald asked.

"I don't know. I said hey this morning, but haven't seen him since." Minnie admitted. "Why?"

"No reason." Oswald tried.

"Oswald?" Minnie drew out, eyeing the phone's receiver as if it was the rabbit.

"He sent Mr. Foozle over here." Oswald admitted.

"From the War-Drum?" Minnie asked, surprised. "I'm going to talk to him after we drop your kids off. Who in their right mind would even consider-"

"Thanks Minnie." Oswald said, cutting her off. "And tell Donald to keep it quiet when you all drop them off."

Minnie giggled at that before saying, "Will do, Oswald." and hung up.

"Do you really think Ortensia's ready to have them back in the house?" Daisy asked, overhearing Minnie's half of the conversation.

"He says so." Minnie shrugged. "Their house is built better for this many children."

"True, I was lucky to have use of their house when you all went up north." Daisy admitted.

"Well, if you don't need me." Donald tried, reaching for the back door.

"Oh no you don't." Daisy stopped him, grabbing the back of his collar to pull him back. "We need all eyes to make sure they all get down the street."

Donald crossed his arms over his chest as he grumbled something under his breath incoherently.

-.-.-.-

"Thanks again." Oswald said as he watched Ortensia getting time with her bunny children as they went through the living room.

"Sure, how's she feeling?" Minnie asked as she waved to Donald and Daisy who were already walking back to their cars parked at Minnie's house.

"Her bruises are healing and the furs's obviously growing back." Oswald informed, "I'm just worried about her arm. And what she's not telling me."

"Her arm will heal, and she'll tell you when she's ready." Minnie tried. "I wish I could've gotten to her quicker."

"You did wonderfully." Oswald praised, smiling at the mouse.

"Well, if you're sure you can handle all them, I guess I'll head out to Mickey's."

"I'd tell you good luck, but I think he's the one that needs it." Oswald said, shaking his head.

"He probably just wasn't thinking when he told Mr. Foozle. They used to be close friends after Mickey saved the paper from Pete." Minnie reminded. She caught Ortensia's eye and waved before telling Oswald "See you tomorrow."

"Thanks so much." Oswald said, watching the mouse leave before closing the door.

Minnie quickly checked the lock of her house before jumping into her car to drive the few streets over to Mickey's house. She parked behind Mickey's red 1930's jalopy and went straight for his front door, knocking hard on the white wood.

The door opened as a flustered Mickey tried to smile, "Hey, Min, I didn't expect you."

"Oswald wanted me to check on you." Minnie explained, confused as to why Mickey was making it hard for her to walk in, blocking her path with his body. "Are you ok?"

"Never been better." Mickey tried. "What makes you think anything'd be wrong?"

Minnie huffed as she gave up trying to get in and said, "You're just not acting like yourself."

"Mickey, what's taking you so long?" an unfamiliar female voice asked as a blond mouse walked into view, coming down the stairs. The two women's eyes locked, scarring the girl to rush back up the stairs.

"Who on earth is that!?" Minnie exclaimed, pointing a finger behind Mickey as her other hand curled into a fist.

Mickey laughed, pushing her accusing finger away before leaning on the door frame. "Oh come off it, Minnie. We've been dating for almost ninety years now. Don't you think I'd ask you to marry me by now if I really loved you?"

"Why you-!" Minnie cut herself off and settled on slapping Mickey good on the side of his face with enough force to send him down to the floor in surprise.

Minnie closed her eyes, not wanting Mickey to see her cry as she quickly turned around and stomped back to her car. The trip back to her house almost didn't even exist as she found herself dropping onto her couch, crying.

A meow caught her attention down to the floor as Figaro tried to comfort her. Minnie dropped an arm down to him so he could rub his back against it.

A scratching took Figaro's attention, getting Minnie to sit up. She wiped her eyes and saw the black and white cat heading towards the kitchen and back door. "What is if, Figaro?"

Minnie got up and found Figaro at the back door, reaching for the door handle. Curious, Minnie opened the door only to find a blood hound whining up at her. "Pluto?" Minnie asked, surprised as she dropped to her knees and the dog moved closer almost asking to be hugged. "Pluto, why are you here? Did Mickey replace you too?"

Getting nothing but whining from the dog, she stood up and moved aside, "Alright, you can come in. Maybe you can help Figaro and me eat some ice cream and watch a movie."

Pluto drug himself in, his tail dropping behind him as if to say "why not, I have nowhere else to go".

"Oh Pluto, something's just got to be wrong with Mickey." Minnie tried, wishing she could figure it out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A gray mouse leaned against the chains that bonded him closely with the barred cell walls all around him. Once again he struggled against the jacket, but quickly gave up.

"Here we are, Miklos." Chief O'Hara said as he nodded to the officer on guard to open the cell door. "Dinner time."

"I'm not Miklos." The mouse growled, his head hanging in defeat as the barred door slid open long enough to allow the chief of police to walk inside before slamming shut behind him.

"Sure, sure. Who are you now? Charlie Chaplin?" O'Hara laughed as he stirred the soup in the bowl before pulling out a spoon full. "Come on, just eat this stuff."

"I'm Mickey Mouse." The gray mouse said, raising his head to look O'Hara in the eye.

"Look, mouse, we ran your fingerprints before you woke up and it just came back as a match to Miklos'. Therefore, you're him." O'Hara explained. "So quit trying to prove you're Mickey."

"But I am, chief, why can't you see that?" The mouse defended.

"If I believed everyone, what use of a police chief would I be?" O'Hara pointed out. "Come on and eat."

The mouse looked up at the man before chomping down on the spoon with his teeth.

"After you finish eating, the state's wanting to transfer you to maximum lock up." O'Hara said, feeding the mouse. "We all learned from the last time you came here so don't expect to be able to sneak out."

The mouse grumbled around the soup in his mouth before swallowing.

"While you're still here, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to Mr. Foozle's gold watch?" O'Hara asked with a laugh. "I know how much you like shiny stuff."

The mouse rolled his eyes as he finished the soup, keeping his mouth shut against the retort he wanted to say.

"Alright, hang on a minute while I get all the boys ready and we'll get you on the road." O'Hara said, walking over to the door. The guard opened it, keeping an eye on the gray mouse as the chief walked out.

As soon as the guard turned back to facing away, the mouse pulled again at the jacket holding his arms around his chest. The mouse smiled in surprise only to give up and drop his head as he realized the guard had turned around to watch him.

Minutes passed by before Chief O'Hara came back with four state police officers. Guns out and at the ready, the cell was opened and O'Hara walked in.

"Alright Miklos, let's do this without any problems, huh?" O'Hara asked as he unlocked the cuffs holding the jacket to the wall. He cuffed the mouse to his own wrist and pushed him forwards, "After you."

The mouse trudged forwards, quickly running plans through his mind to try and work out any problems. He sent a quick prayer upwards as they walked out of the building. He went with them until they were almost half way between the building and barred bus before quickly dropping himself out of the strait jacket, tripping O'Hara and sending bullets everywhere as the state police tried to stop him.

The mouse quickly ran away, climbing over the fence that separated the police parking lot from the back alleys of Main Street.

"Quick, he jumped the fence!" a voice cried, as the mouse tried to hide in the shadows. He looked around for a place to hide only to find a dumpster a little ways away. He jumped in just in time to hear footsteps running past. "We can't let him get away again!"

The mouse waited a few minutes before slowly raising the lid to peep out. Seeing the coast clear, he pushed himself up and dropped out of the trash, landing on the ground in his jail black sneakers. He rushed towards the neighborhood, knowing he needed help, and maybe a bath.

As the gray mouse snuck his way through town, in the shadows of early November. He found out it was a little after eight with the townsfolk finishing up dinner. He snuck up to the back door of the rec. center, sneaking through just as the last janitor was closing up for the night. He waited until the janitor's car had drove away before making his way through to the pool's showers. Not bothering to pull off his cloths, he turned on the water and let the water run down his body, turning his gray fur black. The mouse pulled off his gloved, starting to fully clean himself, only to stop and rub his fingers together. He looked at them closer and noticed a thin layer of almost dried glue. Finding the substance on every one of his fingers, he rubbed it off before finally able to get out of the prison cloths.

-.-.-.-

Minnie held Pluto close as Figaro stuck his head into the last of the vanilla ice cream, the living room being lit from the flashing of the TV as they watched an old horror movie.

Pluto barked under his breath as if warning the girl on screen not to open the door only for the three of them to jump in surprise as a knock came from Minnie's door.

"Who could it be at this time of night?" Minnie asked, pausing the movie as she saw it was close to nine. She got up and opened the door only to slam it shut.

"Minnie, please open the door." Mickey's voice said through the wood as Minnie leaned against it, tears going down her cheeks despite her wishes. "Whatever Miklos did this time, I'm sorry."

Minnie opened her eyes at the name. "Miklos?" she mumbled. She quickly wiped her eyes before opened the door again to see Mickey standing there in an overcoat. She turned to the sofa as Pluto jumped down to the floor and cautiously made his way over, his tail down and nose sniffing.

"Oh good, you have Pluto." Mickey sighed, leaning down to hold his hand out and let Pluto smell him. After a good long sniff, Pluto's tail jumped up as his tongue fell out before jumping up and licking Mickey on the face. The mouse found himself in a laughing fit as the dog pushed him down on his butt, still licking him. "Down, down boy, come on. Give me some air."

Pluto backed away, barking a short hello as Minnie helped Mickey up to his feet only to pull him into a hug. "I knew you'd never cheat on me."

"What!? Of course not! You're the only one for me." Mickey said, running his fingers through her fur. "What else has Miklos been up to today?"

"First let's get inside." Minnie said, letting go to look at him. "You look like you're frozen."

"Ya, you wouldn't mind lending me some pants, would you?" Mickey asked, his cheeks blushing as he walked inside. "I had to lose the prison cloths or O'Hara'd find me pretty quick."

Minnie tried to hide a smile as she closed the door. "Ya, I've got something."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're kidding me." Oswald asked after being filled in on what had happened in the past day. He looked between the two mice gathered with Daisy and Donald in Oswald's living room. "So this Miklos's done this before?"

"Ya, back in the fifties." Minnie explained. "He took Mickey's place while he and Goofy were in Africa and pinned a number of crimes on him."

"So how do we know this is the real Mickey?" Donald asked, eyeing the mouse.

"Pluto confirmed it." Minnie said, sure of herself as she looked down at the dog not leaving Mickey's side. The dog, hearing his name, barked as he pushed his head under Mickey's hand.

"So what's the plan, Mickey?" Daisy asked.

"Does anybody have a ring I could borrow?" Mickey asked, getting confused looks from his friends.

-.-.-.-

"You sure this is a good idea?" Oswald asked Mickey as the two hid behind a bush in Mickey's front lawn.

The mouse looked through to see Minnie standing at the front door and smiled. "Ya, no one wants to be on Minnie's bad side."

Minnie pressed the door bell, her tail curling up behind her in anger. The thought that Miklos had tricked her again riled her up.

The door opened and Miklos stepped out in Mickey's trademarked red shorts and yellow shoes, a scowl on his face. "Look, Minnie, I don't have time this morning. O'Hara just called to tell me Miklos escaped last night so I gotta go help him."

"Oh quit with the act, Miklos. I know it's you." Minnie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What, Min, it's me, Mickey." Miklos tried, pointing his thumb to himself only to slowly drop it as her gaze penetrated him. "Fine, sure. What'cha going to do about it?"

"What I should've done yesterday." Minnie growled before giving Miklos a hard right hook.

Miklos looked at her, surprised before anger took over his features. His hands curled into fists, ready to fight back before his eyes focused on something behind her. He quickly turned around and ran back inside, locking the door behind him.

"Come on, in the back." Mickey said, leading the two around the house. He pulled at the back door only to find it locked.

"Here, I've got my copy." Minnie said, pulling the keychain from her pocket and handed it to the mouse.

Mickey quickly took the key and unlocked the door. The three rushed inside, leaving Oswald to close the door behind them.

"Where's your guns?" Oswald asked, placing his hand over his own pistol at his hip.

"Up in my closet, but it depends on how long he's been watching me if he knows where the ammo is." Mickey whispered as the three snuck towards the stairs.

"You don't keep them together?" Oswald asked, surprised.

"Right, you haven't gone through a safety course recently." Minnie remembered. "This is why they're not kept together."

"It doesn't do any good if I've got a gun of my own, though." Miklos' voice said, getting the three to turn around. Oswald quickly pulled his gun, pointing it at the mouse. Miklos thumbed the hammer back with a smile on his face.

"It's me you want, let them leave." Mickey said, stepping in front of the two.

Oswald lowered his gun in surprise. "Mickey, are you crazy!?"

Mickey leaned close to Oswald and quickly whispered, "Protect Min."

"Fine. Oswald, give me your gun." Miklos ordered, pointing his own at the rabbit.

Oswald looked at Mickey before giving his gun up.

Miklos put Oswald's gun in his waist band before motioning with his gun towards the stairs. "You two, up the stairs. Stop on the fifth step from the top and sit down."

Minnie looked at Oswald, fear in her eyes even if her face refused to show it, before the two walked up the stairs. They stopped on the step Miklos had said and turned to look through the banister as Mickey looked down the barrel of Miklos' gun.

"So what happened to you retiring?" Mickey asked, eyeing the mouse behind the gun.

"Little problem with that." Miklos admitted. "The money ran out and so'd the women."

"At least you're no longer after marring Minnie." Mickey said, trying to slowly sneak over to the hall table.

"Hey, where are you sliding to?!" Miklos said, shooting a bullet into the hardwood floor next to Mickey's right foot. Mickey froze for fear of becoming cartoon swis cheese. "Anyway, I got bored being retired. I've had too much fun at tricking the police all over the world."

"So what's this all about then?" Mickey asked, hopping to keep stalling as in the corner of his eye he saw Oswald and Minnie were trying to help. Oswald was forcing his body through the bars with Minnie holding his ankles as the rabbit stretched down with an ear in his hand.

"Revenge." Miklos shrugged. "I promised I'd be- Hey!"

Oswald had swung his ear, hitting Miklos' gun out of his hand and knocking it to the floor.

Before Miklos could grab the gun at his waist Mickey tackled the mouse, forcing him to the ground. Mickey reached for Miklos' throat only for Miklos to force Mickey over.

"Get the guns." Oswald ordered as Mickey was able to knock Oswald's gun out of Miklos' reach. They rushed pass the two black mice fighting on the floor.

"Where is Donald and Daisy?" Minnie asked, picking up a fire arm.

The door kicked in before Casey's voice called out, "Everybody freeze!"

Minnie dropped the gun back to the floor as O'Hara and Casey barged into the house with the four state police officers behind them.

"Oh no, not this again." O'Hara moaned, eyeing the two mice frozen with one about to punch the other, who's hand was gripping his neck. "Alright, you two. Stand up and keep your hands where I can see them."

"So which one's Miklos, sir?" a state officer asked.

"I'm not." a voice said, over written by the other saying, "I'm Mickey."

"May I?" Minnie asked, walking over to the two mice. She looked at the six members of police, waiting for a sign.

"If you can, be our guess, Miss Minnie." O'Hara nodded, lowering his gun as beside him Casey did the same. Only the state police kept their guns up and at the ready.

Minnie walked over to the one that said "I'm Mickey" and pulled off his gloves. Not finding what she was after she turned to the other mouse and pulled off his gloved to show a ring. She smiled before turning back to O'Hara and pointing to the first mouse. "There's your criminal."

"Minnie!" Miklos whined, almost pleading.

"How can you be sure?" Casey asked, stepping forwards.

"This ring." Minnie said, pulling Mickey's right hand up to show a red jeweled ring.

"Mickey put it on before we went to get you." Daisy explained.

"Brilliant." O'Hara complimented. He turned to the state police and ordered, "Cuff him."

One of them walked forwards and did as ordered as Miklos growled, "You haven't seen the last of me, Mickey Mouse." The four state police officers forced the mouse out of the house, ready to lock him up for good.

"I'm still a little confused." O'Hara admitted as he watched Mickey put his gloves back on. "Did we arrest Miklos the first time, or was that you?"

"I was me." Mickey admitted. "Miklos knocked me out yesterday and must've taken my gloves off to put on these jells of his fingerprints. After that he powdered my fur gray and died his fur to make the switch."

"What about the missing objects?" Casey asked, pulling out a notepad from his inside jacket pocket. "While we though t we had Miklos locked up a list of things disappeared."

"They might be around here somewhere." Mickey offered with a shrug.

"Well, I guess that's everything." O'Hara nodded. "And hopefully Miklos will stay in jail for a long time."

The End

AN: sorry about this one being so short…

OSWALD: Oh no, she's getting short in her stories! Start to panic! *looks at me with a sarcastic look*

AN: Thanks for that. We always need Captain Sarcastic around. Hopefully Oswald Adventures 05: Mickey Unknown will turn out better and longer.


End file.
